


brain

by wendywrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitten by the competitive bug that lives on Jackson, Jinyoung challenges him to see who gives the best blowjobs, using JB as their judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brain

Having grown up with two older sisters, Jinyoung was always curious as to what it would be like to have a brother. It might sound cheesy or corny, but to Jinyoung GOT7 are the brothers he always imagined having. Much like in blood families, some members are closer to some than they are with others, but they all get on well and they all love each other.

 

Of all the members, Jackson is the one who is most like the brother he imagined, if a bit more aggressive. Jackson has himself a brother already, but it seems he wanted a younger one that’s closer to him in age, and with the new social constructs of ‘hyung’ and ‘dongsaeng’ to consider, Jackson was very glad that he had Jinyoung to be freely irreverent with.

 

Maybe it’s because Jackson has a brother and Jinyoung has sisters, but Jinyoung finds the way Jackson plays around to be just a bit too rough for him at times. Jackson likes to grab and tackle and wrestle, and he does it with the same energy that he throws into dance and rap and martial arts tricking and everything he does in life. But as aggressively as Jackson can be with his affection, he’s just as attentive and sweet. The times when Jackson pulls Jinyoung into his lap with a smile or sweeps him up into a bear hug for no reason at all are when he likes Jackson best.

 

All in all, Jinyoung loves Jackson and enjoys his company, and wouldn’t give him up for the world–even when he decides to be an insufferable, overly competitive asshole.

 

 

“Park Jinyoung, I had no idea you were hiding such a well-built figure under your preppy clothes,” Jackson says the first time he sees him fresh from the shower, eyes roving shamelessly over Jinyoung’s body. Jinyoung is thankful that his towel has spared at least some of his dignity.

 

“I haven’t lost my fencing muscles, but it seems I might need to step up my workouts to keep ahead this new challenger,” Jackson chirps as he trails his hand down Jinyoung’s abdomen, fingers dipping behind the top of the towel. Jinyoung realises too late what Jackson means to do.

 

“Ha! I hope you’re a grower and not a shower, but it’s cute if nothing else,” Jackson cackles as Jinyoung scrambles to cover his crotch with his hands.

 

“Jackson!” Jinyoung is left so flustered and infuriated that he can barely pronounce his name.

 

 

“Hey, Jinyoung, I know you said you have confidence in your ass–trust me, it’s a great ass–but mine is so much better it’s not even funny,” Jackson says plainly as he sits down in front of Jinyoung at the low table in their living room. Jinyoung looks up from the magazine he was perusing with an eyebrow raised. It’s not like the interviewer asked who had the best ass in the group; why does Jackson have to make everything into a competition?

 

“Just remember that lower body is me, always me, but you wear that silver medal proudly,” Jackson beams before he pulls Jinyoung’s face close enough to rub their noses together. Unlike the other times he says things like this, Jackson actually looks and sounds weirdly sincere. It throws Jinyoung off so much that he doesn’t say anything to Jackson as he lies down with his head in Jinyoung’s lap and plays with his phone.

 

 

Jaebum–hot-blooded as he is–is much more susceptible to letting himself get roped into one of Jackson’s endless competitions, but Jinyoung mostly ignores him. Still, everyone has their breaking point.

 

 

“Sometimes even I can’t believe how hot I am. I mean, just look at my lips; they’re gorgeous. It’s only fitting I have such great lips since I give the best head,” Jackson says to himself as he stares in the mirror one night as they’re on break from dance practise.

 

“Wait, back up,  _you_  give the best head?” It’s a silly thing to get worked up over, but this is the hill that Park Jinyoung will die on.

 

“You can’t beat my equipment, Jinyoung. I’ve got DSL,” Jackson scoffs before pursing his lips.

 

“Your lips are plumper and rosier than mine, I’ll give you that much…” Jackson grins smugly. “But, that’s just a consolation because I bet I’ve got you completely beat when it comes to technique.” Jackson’s grin falls off his face.

 

“The fuck you mean by that?”

 

“I mean that I use perception. I sense what a guy wants me to do to him even before he tells me–even before he realises what he wants,” Jinyoung says simply.

 

“You don’t need to be psychic to give good head. It’s really not that difficult,” Jackson says derisively, rolling his eyes. “Passion is the key thing. Just give it your all and the guy will love it. You sound like you give really tepid blowjobs.”

 

“And you sound like you’ve bitten more than a few cocks in your time. Restraint can be a good thing; not that  _you_  would know anything about that. I’m pretty sure any guy would pick a ‘tepid’ blowjob over one that would reduce the size of his equipment,” Jinyoung sneers.

 

“If I’m not mistaken, then that sounds like a challenge. So, how about it?”

 

“I’m game. What did you have in mind?”

 

“You and me, after practice. I’ll give you a live demonstration of my skills and make you change your mind,” Jackson says with a smug smirk. Jinyoung is slightly appalled at how his cock jumps a bit in his pants at the thought of Jackson’s plump red lips wrapped around it. Perhaps something in his face gives away his arousal because Jackson grins even wider and steps further into Jinyoung’s personal space, his sweaty locks just brushing Jinyoung’s forehead.

 

“That won’t work,” Jinyoung says as he takes a step back.

 

“Why not?” Jackson takes a step forward.

 

“For one, I’d have to suck you off as well in order for it to be fair, and I doubt you’d fairly evaluate my skills anyway. No, to do this we need a neutral observer.”

 

“Like who?” The two of them just stand in pensive silence before the white noise of Mark humming as he stretches and Yugyeom’s shoes scuffing the wood floor is broken by Youngjae whinging about his missing water bottle.

 

“I put it down right here and now it’s gone. I’m so thirsty.”

 

“Oh, that was yours? Whoops,” Bambam says a bit sheepishly, holding up an empty water bottle.

 

“You drank it?  _All_  of it? Why?” Youngjae’s whinging gets even higher in pitch.

 

“There wasn’t much left in it, I didn’t think it would be such a big deal,” Bambam says a bit defensively.

 

“Alright, you two, let’s solve this peacefully. Youngjae, you can have the rest of my water. Bambam, next time, don’t take someone else’s things; come to me if you need something. Now, make peace, both of you,” their ever reliable leader speaks up.

 

“I’m sorry I drank your water, Youngjae-hyung.”

 

“Okay, I forgive you. Thanks for the water, Jaebum-hyung.”

 

“Well, now that that’s settled it’s time to pack up. Jackson, Jinyoung, did you two fall asleep on your feet? That means you too,” Jaebum says sounding slightly amused.

 

Before the two of them go to gather their belongings, they exchange a significant glance where they seem to be able to read the other’s mind. Before they break the stare they nod, having come to a silent agreement–Jaebum.

 

 

 

 

It takes a few days, but eventually the two of them are lucky enough to catch Jaebum alone in the living room one night when everyone else has gone to bed. Jinyoung wants to ease Jaebum into the idea, but Jackson just blurts it out with no attempt at finesse. Jinyoung tries not to glare at Jackson as Jaebum’s eyebrows make an escape attempt from his face.

 

“Come on, JB, you’re being offered two free blowjobs. Who turns down two free blowjobs? It’s not like we’ve got any diseases to pass on. Come on, just let it happen,” Jackson implores as he kneels in front of Jaebum and runs his hands up and down his thighs.

 

“Don’t think of it as anything strange or perverted. You’re simply providing a neutral viewpoint to resolve an argument between two group mates. That’s it,” Jinyoung says soothingly while rubbing Jaebum’s shoulders from behind. Jackson’s already broken the news; he might as well try to salvage the situation.

 

“Jaebum-hyung, please,” Jackson does that pouty blinking thing he does when he’s trying to be cute while his hands come to rest at the waistband of Jaebum’s pyjama bottoms.

 

“Leader,” Jinyoung bends over to whisper into his ear, before licking the shell.

 

“Agh,” Jaebum says intelligently. Jinyoung and Jackson exchange mirth-filled glances; winding Jaebum up is even more fun as a team activity. From the glint that appears in Jackson’s eyes, Jinyoung knows he’d start brag about being better at it if they weren’t already working towards another goal.

 

“Alright, fine,” Jaebum caves at last, his voice cracking.

 

“Thank you, hyung,” Jackson says with honey in his voice.

 

“What do you want me to do?” he asks helplessly.

 

“Well, Jackson and I came up with categories–skill/technique, sensuality, creativity, strength of orgasm–for you to score us each on a scale from 1 to 10. Here’s a notebook in case you need to write it down. After we suck you off, you give us our score, and then we compare both scores and declare a winner,” Jinyoung says simply.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve agreed to this, but alright. We need to move though. There’s no way we’re going to be doing this in the living room. I would rather physically carry Youngjae and leave him in your room, Jinyoung.”

 

“You do that, then. Jinyoung and I have to get ready.”

 

“Get ready how?” Jaebum’s question falls on deaf ears as Jinyoung heads to the kitchen and Jackson creeps into his shared bedroom. In the kitchen, Jinyoung gets some ice cubes from the freezer and starts priming his mouth. He also grabs a mint from one of their many boxes of sweets.

 

He’s the first one that makes it back to Jaebum and Youngjae’s room, Jackson coming in right after, and Jaebum lumbering later while rolling his neck and shoulders.

 

“I swear that boy is as heavy as a brick wall. This had really better be worth it, you two. This had really better be worth it,” Jaebum groans as he collapses on his mattress.

 

“Oh, it will be,” Jackson says with a Cheshire cat smile. “I’ll go first.”

 

“And who decided that?” Jinyoung protests.

  
”I did,” Jackson says smugly.

 

“Just do rock, paper, scissors,” Jaebum says tiredly. They do and, infuriatingly, Jackson wins.

 

“Whatever, just go,” Jinyoung says irritably as Jackson sticks out his tongue at him.

 

“Alright, Jaebum, take off your pyjamas and lean against the wall.” Jackson puts down a small cushion before he kneels on it in front of Jaebum, his hands holding him by the hips. Jinyoung isn’t entirely certain how he fits into this scene so he remains hovering by the door.

 

“I’m going to suck you off now, Jaebum. Is that okay?” Jackson asks, his breath causing Jaebum to harden in his boxers and tent it. Jaebum nods his head. “I need to hear it from you, Jaebum,” Jackson pants.

 

Before the strangled-sounding ‘Yes’ even fully leaves Jabeum’s lips, Jackson is mouthing his erection through the cotton. Jaebum releases a low groan and Jinyoung feels himself twitching in his pants. He discreetly reaches into his pants and gives the base of his cock a hard squeeze. Neither one of them is paying attention to him, but Jinyoung is still anxious about either of them finding out how much this display is affecting him.

 

“Should I take off your boxers now?” Jaebum nods before he responds verbally.

 

“Come on, Jackson,” Jaebum groans as Jackson teasingly licks the head of his cock. Jinyoung is just thinking to himself how out of character it is for Jackson to be so tentative when he wraps his lips around Jaebum’s cock and sucks it all the way down. Jinyoung must admit he’s impressed; Jabeum is too going by the noises he’s making.

 

“Ah shit, Jackson.”

 

Jaebum’s has his hands braced on the wall, until Jackson takes hold of them and places them on his head. Jaebum takes the hint and clenches his fingers in his hair. Jackson starts humming around Jabeum’s cock, and Jinyoung thinks it’s just noise before he realises Jackson is trying to say Jabeum’s name.

 

“Jackson, ah.”

 

Jinyoung has no idea what changed, but Jaebum is suddenly pushing himself off the wall and thrusting into Jackson’s mouth with abandon–and Jackson is just taking it. Jinyoung gulps. Jaebum stops just as suddenly as he starts, his hands clenching even harder in Jackson’s hair as he goes up on tip-toe with his ahead thrown back and mouth open. Jackson pulls off him and shuffles back just in time for Jabeum to fall on his knees and collapse on him.

 

“Looks like you’ve got your work cut out for you, Jinyoung,” Jackson teases as he lies beneath Jaebum, a trail of something white and viscous leaking out of his mouth. It would be a lie to say that Jinyoung isn’t threatened, but he started this and he intends to finish it.

 

Jinyoung rolls their leader off Jackson and pushes the notebook and pen into his hands.

 

“Quick, score him while it’s still fresh in your mind.” Jaebum sighs, but does as he’s told and scribbles numbers in each column. “You’ll need a bit of time to recover. I guess I’ll go have some tea while I wait. Come on, Jackson,” Jinyoung grabs his arm and pulls him up and out of the room.

 

“Go wash out your mouth,” he says to him before he heads to the kitchen.

 

“Make me some tea too, Jinyoung,” Jackson calls to his back.

 

After Jackson finishes in the bathroom, he joins Jinyoung in the living room, where a cup of tea is waiting for him. Jinyoung expects him to keep gloating, but Jackson is surprisingly quiet as he sips his tea. It’s so unusual that Jinyoung wonders if he’s doing it on purpose to mess with his head–or maybe that’s just Jinyoung being paranoid.

 

“Alright, I know we like to call him an old man, but he is in his early twenties. He has got to be ready to go again by now,” Jackson says with an impatient look at his watch. Jinyoung takes their used cups back to the kitchen and he washes them before he returns to Jaebum’s room.

 

“Ready for round two, leader?” he asks as he enters.

 

“He’s still all fucked-out from me,” Jackson says smugly as he strokes the sweaty hair off Jaebum’s face. Jaebum is lying on his mattress, looking like he never wants to move again.

 

“You had your turn, now go away,” Jinyoung swats his hand away. “Jaebum-hyung, you stay right there, okay? You don’t have to move at all,” Jinyoung says sweetly before he moves to lie on his side with his head facing Jaebum’s cock. Even if his body is tired, his cock isn’t because it starts to get hard as soon as Jinyoung rubs his hands on it.

 

“Hey, no hands. This is supposed to be a blow job, not a hand job. I didn’t use my hands so you can’t either.” Jinyoung should have expected Jackson to run his mouth. He doesn’t reply to him, but he does move his hand to Jaebum’s ass and takes Jaebum into his mouth. He can’t go as far down as Jackson, but he makes up for that by running his tongue up and down the vein in Jaebum’s cock, making Jabeum hiss in pleasure.

 

“God, Jinyoung, what are you doing to him with your tongue? Jaebum looks completely wrecked,” Jackson groans.

 

“If you can’t be quiet I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room” Jinyoung says before he notices that Jackson has one hand down his pants. “Are you–are you getting off to this?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Jackson hisses. “Come on, Jinyoung, if you keep stalling, Jaebum might start to deduct points.” Jinyoung narrows his eyes at him before he wraps his lips around Jaebum’s cock again. The more he focuses on pleasuring him is the less he’s distracted by the noises Jackson is making.

 

As Jaebum’s cock is sliding in his mouth, Jinyoung feels his thigh twitching lightly. He slides one of his hands off the older boy’s ass cheek and brushes it over his hole. Jaebum starts to shake when Jinyoung’s finer slips inside and he full on bucks when Jinyoung starts massaging his prostate. Jinyoung chokes a bit–unlike Jackson, he actually has a gag reflex–as he tries not to lose his rhythm.

 

Jaebum doesn’t last very long–Jackson would say that it’s because he already warmed Jabeum up; Jinyoung would say it’s because he’s just that good–and when he comes he flops bonelessly onto his back as Jinyoung sucks gently on his tip.

 

As he waits for Jaebum to come down from his second high so he can rate Jinyoung’s attempt, Jinyoung turns to look at Jackson. He’s surprised to see that Jackson is still hard and not stroking himself anymore.

 

“Alright, you’ve had time to clear your mind, now you need to score Jinyoung so we know who wins,” Jackson urges the eldest as he pushes the notebook and pen into his hands. Jaebum wordlessly takes the notebook and scribbles in it before he hands it back to Jackson, his arm flopping to his chest. Jinyoung kneels beside Jackson as he goes through their scores.

 

“Haha I got top marks for strength of orgasm and sensuality! You did alright in technique and creativity…It’s a tie. Are you shitting me? I can’t fucking believe this,” Jackson groans as he throws the notebook on the floor.

 

“That is frustrating,” Jinyoung says with a scowl, popping the mint in his mouth and sucking it. As annoying as a loss would be, he hates not having a real resolution to this conflict because this just leaves the door open for further escalation.

 

“Resolve it yourselves. I did what you asked, so get out and let me sleep in peace,” Jaebum mumbles when he’s finally able to speak.

 

“That’s what I suggested form the start. How about it, Jinyoung? Your idea didn’t work, so let’s try mine,” Jackson says with twinkling eyes.

 

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Jinyoung shrugs before Jackson grabs him by the arm and pulls him out of the room to sit on the sofa in the living room.

 

“Are you mad? Anyone could come and see us,” Jinyoung hisses.

 

“I know,” Jackson grins. “Besides, Youngjae might let himself be moved, but Mark will just get pissy if we try to kick him out. So, living room it is. We just have to be quiet,” Jackson whispers conspiratorially as he pulls out Jinyoung’s cock out of his underwear.

 

“Alright, let’s do this before I return to my senses,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes, let’s.” Jackson’s lips quirk upwards before they’re sliding over his cock.

 

Maybe it’s because he’s already worked up, but Jinyoung feels like he’s close already. Still if they had made a category for suction, Jackson would probably take the title. His hands instinctively grab the other’s hair, desperately trying to tug his head down even though Jackson has already swallowed all of his length.

 

“Oh God,” Jinyoung groans, and he can practically feel Jackson smirking around his cock in his mouth. Jackson is going to be insufferable when this is over, but right now he doesn’t care. Jackson can say whatever the hell he likes so long as he puts his mouth on his cock afterwards.

 

“Fuck it, I throw in the towel. You win,” Jinyoung says dazedly, his head lolling on the back of the sofa before his eyes are clenching shut as his orgasm comes. Jackson keeps his mouth on his cock–Jesus, does he always swallow?–for a few more moments before he pulls off with a pop.

 

“I told you already, Park Jinyoung. Lower body is always me,” Jackson winks.

 


End file.
